7 Minutes in Heaven
by auburnhairedemeraldeyedbeauty
Summary: A little spin off of another story I have written for another show. Basically Mira and Erza are up to no good. NALU story with a squint of other pairings. Read and Review. Sorry I'm not the best at summaries.


**This is a Fairy Tail One-Shot. I wrote a similar version for South Park and after I got that idea I also got this one. So hopefully you all like it! Please read and review.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It was another Fairy Tail party that is until a slightly drunk Mira came over to Team Natsu's table with an empty bottle and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Look what I have!" She said in a sing song type of voice.

"An empty bottle?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes and do you know what that means?" She replied smiling. The table looked around at each other confused. "No?" They answered in unison.

Mira let out a chain of giggles, "It means we can play a really fun game!"

Erza looked at her a little unconvinced, "What type of game?"

Mira leaned over and whispered in her ear. The more she talked the more Erza smiled. "We will play at once! Natsu, Lucy, Gray go over to the broom closet and begin a circle." The three stood quickly and saluted her before leaving.

"I believe we have some more victims, don't you?" Mira smiled wickedly to Erza, "I believe you're an evil genius." was her reply. The two girls ran around the guild hall collecting the rest of their victims and bringing them to the circle in front of the broom closet.

"Alright, now that we have everyone let me explain the rules of the game. A person will start by spinning the bottle in the middle of the circle, then the person that spun and the person the bottle landed on have to go to the broom closet for a timed seven minutes. You must at least kiss the person to be able to come out. Any questions? No? Good. Let's begin." Mira sat down in her spot next to Erza. Erza quickly spun the bottle. It spun fiercely for a while before landing in between Gray and Natsu.

"What does this mean Mira?" The boys sweat dropped at the implications.

"Well you can either skip this turn since it didn't land on anyone or you can choose between the two." Erza opted out of her turn with a hint of a blush on her face much to the boys' relief. Gray went next and landed on Erza anyway.

The two went into the closet and after the allotted seven minutes came out completely red faced. The game continued with the pairs of Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Cana, Mira and Droy, Cana and Lisanna, Evergreen and Elfman, and then finally Mira's plan fell into action. Natsu spun the bottle with it landing on Lucy. Erza and Mira jumped up and shoved the two mages into the closet, slamming the door shut with smiles on their faces.

In the closet, Natsu and Lucy sat on the floor on their knees looking away from each other. After a minute or two Lucy spoke up, "Natsu?"

"Yeah? What is it Luce?" he looked up at her now.

"I'm not too sure about this. I mean this isn't how I pictured my first kiss to be." She said shyly.

Natsu looked away from Lucy again, "Why because it's me or because we're in a closet?"

"Well the fact that we're in a closet and it was only for a game. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your first kiss either. I mean it's not like I'd be your first choice when it came to kissing anyway."

"You're wrong." Natsu looked at her sternly then, "You're so wrong." He said again but this time as more of a whisper. "I…I do want to kiss you Luce. We're best friends and you're really strong and pretty and loyal and…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Lucy asked in a whisper surprised by Natsu's sudden confession.

"For this." Natsu leaned forward and held Lucy's face in his hands. He looked into her widened eyes before closing the rest of the gap between them and kissing her fully on the mouth. At first Lucy didn't respond, so Natsu pulled back thinking he had done it wrong or even worse that she didn't even want to kiss him when suddenly he was pulled from his negative thoughts by Lucy kissing him back fiercely. Before they knew it the two were in a heated make out session. Being too caught up in their own world the two didn't hear the closet door open or Mira's laughter.

"Alright you two time's up."

Natsu looked up with an annoyed expression, "We're not done yet." He said before slamming the door shut again.

"YES! FUCKING YES! You see that Wakaba? You old bastards owe me 10,000J!"

The two men turned from their places at the bar, "Hey! That's not fair! Mira and Erza set that up!"

Cana walked up to them pouring herself another glass of wine, "Doesn't matter. They are still going at it as we speak and it's not for the game anymore. Pay up bastards!"

Wakaba pulled out his money grumbling, "Damn kids."

 **Then 6 months later Natsu and Lucy get married. Well thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought (:**


End file.
